DESCRIPTION: The PIMR was established in 1991 to apply the insights gained from basic biomedical science research to the development of novel therapeutic approaches against human disease. The PIMR has offered a summer research internship program since 1993; primarily to college undergraduates, with a few openings reserved for talented high school students. The goal of this summer research internship program is to expose individuals beginning a career in the biomedical sciences to the technical skills and intellectual approaches utilized by research scientists. The PIMR actively recruits individuals from groups that have been historically under-represented in the biomedical sciences to its summer programs. The Institute offers a ten-week program of individualized research training, seminars, and workshops which will provide each participant with a working understanding of both specialized research techniques and general biological and biochemical principles. The format of the summer research program is designed to stimulate a broad interest in all areas of biomedical research. All participants, from teachers to high school students, will interact closely with scientists from all levels of the PIMR faculty.